Canopies on vehicles such as lawn tractors, All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and utility vehicles (UTVs) can provide weather protection from both excessive exposure to the sun and from precipitation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,647 to Winker for a “Retractable Awning for a Golf Cart” describes a retractable awning for a golf cart. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,351 to Ehnes for a “Vehicle Canopy Apparatus” describes a canopy for a vehicle and includes inner and outer canopy support assemblies which in inner and outer top transverse canopy beams. U.S. Pat. Pub. 2009/0183757 of Koch, III for a “Lawn Mower Shade,” describes a rear mounted support frame that has a canopy attached to the top portion for the user's protection from environmental conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,121 for a Portable Vehicle Canopy” describes a canopy for a front engine riding lawn mower that affixes to the vehicle using a suction cup.
For safety, and sometimes regulatory requirements, vehicles may be equipped with a roll bar or similar structure to protect the operator of the vehicle from injury in the event that the vehicle rolls over. To provide adequate protection for the operator, the roll bar should extend above a level corresponding to the expected top of any operator's head—roll bars are typically located just behind the operator's seat, thereby maximizing protection for the operator. In some cases, the roll bar may comprise a cage-like structure with one or more additional roll bars in front of the operator's seat which may be connected to the rear roll bar by additional structures.
In many instances, operation of the vehicle may involve travel wherein low-lying obstacles may be encountered, such as tree-limbs or other low overhanging (immovable) structures. In some cases, these obstacles may be lower than the height of the canopy and/or the height of the roll-bar. When it is impossible or undesirable to drive around these obstacles, it may be advantageous to be able to lower the canopy and/or the roll bar until the obstacle has been passed, after which the canopy and/or roll bar would be restored to its raised position.
A landscaping machine having a roll bar and a covering system is described, for example, in US. Pat. Pub. 2014/0000667 of Biers, Sr. for a “Landscaping Machine, Landscaping Machine Cover, and Method of Use thereof.” The cover of Biers, Sr. is deployed to cover the machine when it is not in use.